


T.A.B.O.O

by stroopery



Series: Sub!Sho in Arashi fivesome [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, sub!Sakurai Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroopery/pseuds/stroopery
Summary: Jun watches Sho's face, mesmerized as Sho still tries to make eye contact, transfixed with how Sho looks right now. This is not the well groomed caster, this is not the charming, bright-eyed idol. Sho here is every single one of Jun's darkest desire coming true, a sinful vision that Jun cannot get enough of.And Jun - Jun burns with want for this man, feels something inside him boils, and he needs to have Sho now, now. He just cannot bear to wait anymore.(Continuation of (Welcomed) Interruption)
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, background Arashi/Arashi
Series: Sub!Sho in Arashi fivesome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	T.A.B.O.O

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Well, here it is, finally. I've been sitting on this one for way too long, hit a huge writer block, and only able to overcome that after several viewing of Sho's T.A.B.O.O performance (thus the title), the fangirling of sub!Sho on twitter (you know who you are, ladies!), and reading other porn fics (for inspiration and research!!). 
> 
> 2\. This is written only because I cannot get rid of the image I have of sub!Sho crying during sex. I'm sorry, Sho and Arashi, for making you guys the object of my perverted mind, no, really. 
> 
> 3\. I hope you enjoy!!

_Call my nameless name now_

_Share with me this sin, and tell me_

_What you wanna do, wanna do now_

_But then, it's taboo_

_*_

He kisses Sho the moment Sho's gaze, still sleepy from sleep, focuses on him.

In his defense, Jun really has been patient, restraining himself since the moment he opened the first attachment from Satoshi. Really, no one could blame him for not wasting any further second to kiss Sho.

Sho responded after a moment pause, lips rather chapped from sleep, his hands reaching and gripping Jun's bathrobe. Jun licks and bites at Sho's lower lips, finally indulging, Sho's gentle huffs fanning against his cheek.

“Hey,” he says as they breaks apart.

Sho smiles up at him. “Hey. Took you long enough.”

Jun rolls his eyes. “That's what Satoshi said also. Believe me this was the quickest I could do.”

“How was the meeting?”

“As well as you can imagine after seeing you stuffed full of those anal beads.”

He hears Satoshi snickers while Sho's cheeks redden. “Oh God,” he moans miserably. “That is so embarassing.”

“It's fucking hot, that's what it is,” Jun says, his thumb moving to press against the fullness of Sho's bottom lip. “Went through the meeting with a raging hard on.”

Sho's cheeks are still red, but there is a pleased smile on his face. It never cease to amaze Jun how, after all the things that they've done together, Sho is still bashful about this kind of thing. Jun doesn't think the other members are like that. Definitely not Kazu or Masaki, who pretty much has overflowing confidence and no shame to begin with.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

Sho moves his hips a little, as if checking, but Jun knows it is to tease him. “Sore, in the best way,” he grins. “Are you going to make me even more sore?”

Jun cannot help the growl that slips past his lips. “Well, I heard Satoshi promised you that you will not be able to walk once we are done with you.”

Sho's eyes dilated and darkens hearing his reply. He surges up to kiss Jun, hard, mouth opening, an invitation that Jun is not going to pass, pressing harder against Sho, kiss deepening, bruising.

Sho pulls away from the kiss, licking his lips, eyes shifting between the two other men on the bed. “How do you guys want me?”

Jun's gaze flicks to the older man and Satoshi nods. “I'll watch for now. I think Jun deserve to decide, after what I made him go through,” he smirks.

Jun cannot even find it in him to roll his eyes or respond to Satoshi. He's glad though that Satoshi understands to let him have Sho for himself at least for now.

He kisses Sho again, quick and hard. “I want you on your knees, on the floor.”

Sho moves with him, and as Jun settles on the edge of the bed, Sho kneels between his legs.

There is something about being ordered and being on his knees that makes Sho's whole body seem to loosen, as if pliant to whatever it is that his partner would make him do. As if being made to kneel frees him from something that restrain him, trusting all that he is on the hand of his partner.

Jun watches as Sho settles on his haunches, moving to place soft kisses on the inside of Jun's knees, but he does not make any move towards Jun's cock, knowing to wait for Jun's order first, and so he rests his head against Jun's thigh, eyes fluttering up to rest on Jun's face.

There is something about the submissive curve of Sho's neck and spine that gets to Jun, the way his expectant eyes smolder with gentle fire, the way his sloping shoulders, a source of jokes and laughter in their varieties, makes his submissive posture even more alluring.

No matter how many times Jun sees it, this sight never fails to make his heart skips a beat.

He feels Satoshi moves besides him, and then there is a box held out to him. Satoshi's toy box.

He takes the box and opens it, and while Satoshi brings only a couple of toys for him to choose, what is available in the box is enough options for him. Looking at the toys make his lust surge again, and he considers what it is that he wants to do.

Satoshi's goading of him earlier, as he told Jun what he has done to Sho, makes him burn with the need to hurt Sho in the way that he knows Sho likes.

“ _You love it when he cries, don't you, Jun?”_

Yes. Yes, he loves it when Sho cries during sex, when he is so overwhelmed with all the stimulation caused by his partner.

Yes, he definitely wants to make Sho cry again.

He fingers the flogger in the box. He imagines having Sho on all fours, that tempting ass all there for Jun to hit. He imagines the soft leather making a loud cracking sound as it snaps against Sho's ass, imagine the skin of that ass turning crimson as he hits it again and again, Sho crying when the pain gets too much but never ask him to stop.

He thinks he'll put a vibrating egg inside Sho first though, and he'll turn the vibration to high as he hits that ass, just to make Sho's brain confuse between the extreme pleasure and the intense pain. He'll make Sho cry and scream, not worrying about being heard – afterall eversince all of them have started to have sex together, he has the forethought to upgrade the sound insulation in his home.

But as his fingers about to close around the flogger, his eyes catch the sight of a dildo. It's the one he remembers Satoshi bought not too long ago. A big one – not like the monster sized ones they have in porn, but easily the biggest in any of their collection, black and sturdy and it has weight at the flared base so that it's stable and firm enough when being put on the floor and ridden.

Jun remembers it. He remembers that Sho has not been able to take this one before. The last time Satoshi tried to push it into him, Sho was not able to take even half of it before he safeworded out.

He imagines Sho trying to fit and take it into his hole. _Oh_.

He picks the toy, holding it to Satoshi for him to see, and he sees Satoshi's eyes darkens, lust shining.

Yes. Yes, Jun thinks, this would be a good choice.

He sets the box aside, and he shows the rubber toy to the kneeling man. Sho's eyes widen when he catches sight of it. Good, Jun thinks. He remembers.

He keeps the toy in his hand, watching Sho watching it with a mixture of trepidation, excitement and most definitely lust. His other hand reaches out to Sho, fingers combing Sho's hair back before taking hold, forcing Sho to look at him.

Jun bends down, bringing his face closer to Sho, and he says into the room that is now thick with lust and anticipation, “Sho, this is what we are going to do. First, I am going to fuck your mouth, because right now I need to cum and I want to do it in your mouth and I want you to swallow it all.”

“And then,” he continues, voice dropping. “And then I am going to finger you open. You must be still somewhat stretched from the beads and Satoshi, but I'm sure it's not enough for this big toy. I want to see you take this fake cock in your ass. I want to see you struggle to take this because this is bigger than anything you have taken inside before. You will struggle and you will cry but still you will continue to try to take the entire thing into you because you want to make me happy. And after that, after you work the toy into you and fuck yourself with it – then I will take it away and I will fuck your loose hole hard and deep, and cum inside you.”

Jun pauses. The whole room now feels warmer and filled with heavy breathing. His hand moves to cradle Sho's jaw.

“And you can cum anytime you want to cum, Sho. There is just one catch. No one will touch your cock. If you want to cum, you cum from being fucked in your mouth and in your ass.”

His thumb presses against Sho's plump lips, gently, insistently.

“What do you say, Sho?” he whispers. “Do you think you can do it? Do you want to do it?”

At the question, Sho takes a great, shuddering breath, his heavy lidded eyes fluttering close. His lips part and he takes Jun's thumb between his teeth, nipping and licking lightly, and he says -

“Yes. Yes, Jun.”

Jun lets go of his hold on Sho, unfastening the belt of his bathrobe and parting it at the front but not yet taking it off. He watches as Sho's gaze skitters from his face to his chest before focusing on his hard cock.

Sho shuffles closer, his hands resting on Jun's thighs, lips hovering near the tip of Jun's cock and as he always does before giving head, he just – breathe, warm air fanning against the sensitive skin of Jun's cock and Jun has to keep a tight check on himself so he doesn't cum just by being breathed on by Sho.

God, Jun thinks it won't take much at all to get him cum at this rate. He feels agitated, everything that he imagined he would do, everything he is about to do tonight nearly overwhelm his mind. He is just about to put his hand on Sho's nape to urge him faster, when Sho finally leans down.

He kisses Jun's cock, tiny butterfly kisses, almost shy and unsure as if this was his first time, but Jun knows this is Sho playing with him because he knows secretly Jun likes it when Sho plays coy. Still, Jun's cock twitches when he feels those plump lips on him, and before long Sho's mouth opens and he slides Jun's cock into his warm mouth and when it goes halfway in, he pauses, as if relishing the feel and weight of Jun's cock on his tongue, and at the same time giving Jun the view of him with flushed face and open mouth and Jun's thick cock on his pink, pink tongue.

Sho might be the submissive one here but he sure knows how to push the right buttons of his partners.

Jun growls and Sho moves, trying to fit as much of Jun's cock into his mouth and sucks, hard, causing Jun to make a sharp, abortive jerk into Sho's mouth. It's not enough to make him gag, so Sho moves smoothly along Jun's cock, tongue curling and teasing, alternating between sucking and licking and nipping lightly because he knows Jun likes the occasional teeth (and he knows Jun _loves_ his teeth, said it on print even) and his hand move to cradle and fondle the balls while the other fists around the part of Jun's cock that he cannot fit into his mouth.

Jun definitely thinks it does not take much to make him cum, but as Sho's heavy lidded eyes flick to meet him for a moment, he knows that he does not want to cum like this, not before he properly fuck that mouth.

He pulls Sho's hair to get him off his cock, and stands, watching Sho's eyes darken because he knows what is coming, and without wasting much time he slots his cock back into Sho's mouth. This time though his height forces Sho to tilt his head back to accommodate and Jun's hands grab Sho's head, keeping him in place and he starts to press deeper into Sho's mouth.

He can feel the head of his cock hits the back of Sho's mouth, and he thrusts minutely, bumping again and again against Sho's throat, slowly breaching it. No matter how many times they have done this though, Sho still has not managed to lose the gagging reflex and he chokes everytime Jun's cock breaches his throat.

In all honesty though, the sound of Sho choking on his cock always turns Jun on, always makes him a bit more sadistic as he continues to press inside, his hand tilting Sho's head further, forcing him to give way. And when he sees the telltale of tears forming in the corner of Sho's eyes, pearling on his lashes – that's when he lets loose and fucks Sho's mouth hard.

The sound of Sho choking and gagging and the wet sound of Jun's cock sliding in and out of Sho's mouth fill the room. Sho's hands hold on to Jun's thighs. There is a part of Jun's mind that's keeping checks whether Sho's fingers tap his thigh three times – their sign if Sho needs to stop – but there is none, only Sho's blunt nails clawing against his skin.

And as he chases his nearing orgasm, a particular thrust causes Sho to choke and moan brokenly and it snaps something in Jun. He has half a mind to pull back a bit and then he cums with a shout, hard, into Sho's mouth. It's not overstatement to say Jun cums a lot, an accumulation for more than three hours since he watched that video, enough to make Sho struggles to swallow them all, a trail leaking from he corner of his mouth and dripping from his chin.

Jun chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, eyes opening in time to catch Sho wiping the trail of cum with his thumb and sucks it into his mouth. Usually Jun would think to punish him but tonight he has a bigger plan so he lets it go, pulling Sho up onto his wobbly legs to kiss him hard, tongue sweeping across the inside of Sho's mouth, tasting the telltale taste of his own cum and he push Sho onto the bed.

Sho falls on the bed right next to Satoshi, who watches them with desire smoldering in his eyes, cock already hardening. He leans down to kiss Sho, hard and quick. “Fuck, you both are so hot,” he groans against the corner of Sho's lips.

Jun smirks, settling down on the bed near Sho's thighs, nudging them open. “I knew you'd enjoy it.”

“Well,” Satoshi says, moving to kiss and suck the skin on Sho's shoulder, one hand moving to grab the back of Sho's knee and pulls it towards the younger man's chest, half exposing him to Jun. “I doubt there is a soul on earth immune to such sight. Though I'm glad only us are able to see that in real life.”

Sho sighs as Jun nudges his other leg up against his chest, now fully exposing his hole to Jun and his plan. “Give me time to rest, will you guys? I am not young anymore.”

“Ah, but where's the fun in that, Sho?” Jun smiles, licking and nipping at the inside of Sho's thigh. The sight of Sho's hard cock pleases him, knowing that Sho got hard just by sucking him off. “I want you to cum when I stretch you,” he continues, moving to mouth at the juncture of the thigh, tantalizingly close with Sho's cock, teasing without actually touching. “I want you to cum, so that your senses will be sensitive afterwards, when you take on that fake cock. I want to see you struggle, and being torn between pain and pleasure. I want to see you fall apart for me, Sho.”

The breathy moans that Sho lets out are similar with the one Jun heard in the video earlier, and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Sho's cock twitches. He smiles, sucking to leave a mark on the fair skin of the inside of Sho's thigh.

He lifts his head, watching Sho whose eyes have started to become unfocused, watching Satoshi who continues nipping and sucking on Sho's shoulder, who watches him back from the corner of his eyes.

He looks at Sho straight in his eyes. “Do you want to cum just from my fingers, or do you want to add a vibrator to help making you cum?”

Sho gives out a whimper, but there is no hesitation when he says, “just your fingers, please, Jun.”

He leaves them momentarily to grab the lubricant that somehow got knocked off to the floor. Satoshi continues to alternate between kissing and sucking bruises on Sho's shoulder, intent on leaving his mark there. Jun watches them as he pour the cold gel onto his fingers generously. He nudges Sho's leg, which has fallen back to the bed when Jun moved to grab the lubricants, back up against his chest and Sho has the presence of mind to grab it with his own hand and keep it in position, leaving himself open and vulnerable for Jun.

Jun pushes two fingers into Sho without warning and they go in quite easily, Sho being still stretched from the previous round with Satoshi. Sho jerks nonetheless, moaning into Satoshi's mouth, and Jun watches them, watches them, his fingers moving in and out of Sho relentlessly.

“Jun,” Sho moans, and Jun adds one more finger. It's a rather tight fit now, snug against his fingers, and Sho lets out a long sigh. Satoshi has stopped kissing him now, instead watching the way he reacts to Jun's movement, watching the play of emotions flash across Sho's face.

Jun spreads his three fingers inside Sho, wide as he could and Sho gasps sharply, fingers digging into his thigh and he moans, “Jun. Jun. Talk to me – your voice - !!” It ends in a wordless little scream as Jun shoves the three fingers in, sharp, but Jun understands anyway, knows how Sho has a thing about their voices. How many times have they done this, them talking, growling, whispering dirty, filthy things to push Sho to orgasm? He remembers last time Masaki making Sho fucking himself with their usual toy, and Masaki just lying next to Sho, stating all the things that he was going to do to Sho, without even touching him. It was not only Sho who cum at the end of that – Masaki is surprisingly very good at dirty talk.

So yes, Jun knows the way Sho needs his voice now.

“What do you want me to say, Sho?” he asks, voice pitching just so, the way he knows will affect Sho. “Do you want me to talk about how well you accommodate us? The way you go along with all of our wishes, the way pleasuring us makes you happy?”

He gives a series of sharp jabs with his fingers into Sho, reveling in Sho's gasps that seems to be punched out of him. “How about I tell you how much it pleases me to watch you take us – take _me_ inside your body. When your mouth stretches around my cock. When your hole stretches around my cock – or around whatever it is I choose to give you. Like my fingers right now.”

He pulls his hand slightly and tucks in his pinky finger, pushing four fingers now into Sho, hearing him gives out a high-pitched whine at having to stretch further there. For a while, Jun forgets to speak, his gaze latching on the way his fingers disappearing into Sho's body, on the way Sho stretches, almost obscenely, around his fingers.

“I have four of my fingers in you, Sho. Can you feel them? And it drives me crazy to think that – just a little bit more, I could tuck in my thumb too, and you would take it. You know you would. All five fingers inside you.”

Jun thinks he hears a garbled version of his name whined by Sho, as Sho tries to trash but is pinned down by both Jun's and Satoshi's hands on him. Jun's hold on him is getting slippery, sweat breaking out across their skin, from the warmth of the room, from the intensity of the moment. Sho is close, Jun can feel it, as he continues to pump his fingers into Sho. And Jun – he watches the pretty erotic sight of Sho trying to reach his orgasm and eventhough he just cums a while back, he feels himself hardens too.

He spread his four fingers inside Sho, forcing Sho to make way, and he revels in the way Sho's body is torn between struggling against him and moving with him. Jun rarely deigns to give name to this dynamic between them – this domination and submission, and he rarely thinks that he is an actual dominant no matter how much he enjoys dominating the other members when he has the chance to. But this, moment like this, it is difficult for him not to think of Sho as his submissive, when Sho is allowing himself to be this vulnerable, to be this trusting, when Jun can see how convinced Sho is that his own happiness, his own pleasure, is when he can give Jun his pleasure as well.

So he leans down, and growls hotly into Sho's ear, going for the kill. “One day, I want to try that, Sho. You taking all of my fingers, all five of them, and then when that happens, I will push for more, for you to give way and take not just my fingers but my whole fist into you. Imagine that. Imagine feeling my fingers, all the way to my knuckles slipping into you, stretching you past the limit you thought you have. Imagine how full you would be, how close to bursting and fuck, you would look amazing stretched around my _wrist_ \--”

Sho jerks sharply, his leg flailing as his hand moves to clucth hard on Jun's arm, body convulsing as he cums onto his chest and stomach with a long wail, echoed by his own and Satoshi's groans. Sho lets out a sob at the end of it, body quivering as he clutches at his partners, the first tear falling, and Jun gathers him in his arms, unmindful of the cums on Sho body.

He keeps his fingers inside, feeling Sho quivering from within his body, riding the aftershocks of the orgasm. He kisses Sho, on his forehead, on his eyelids, on his cheeks, on his gasping mouth, letting Sho takes a moment to come down from his orgasm high.

And when Jun feels Sho' quivers has subsided – he moves his fingers again, small thrusting motions that makes Sho gasps and tensed. “Stop,” he whines. “Stop, I can't -” and his gasps turn into sobs as he paws at Jun's arm, but Jun knows. Jun knows that Sho has not used his safeword, knows that when they are in this situation, Sho likes to be able to ask and beg his partner to stop only to be ignored. Jun knows and so he continues.

“Jun - your fingers – Off – _Nnnnn_ \- off – _Jun_ -!”

Jun knows that Sho is not yet that far gone that he forgets his safewords, knows as well from Satoshi's lack of response to Sho's begging, and so he growls, “No,” thrusting particularly sharp with his fingers and revels at how Sho starts to cry.

He only stops when Sho's words are gone, when his moans and sobs are wordless sounds and his cheeks wet with tears but still there is lust and passion on those eyes. Jun stops then, pulling his fingers out, wiping the lubricants on the sheet and grabs Sho's chin to pull him into a long, deep kiss.

He cradles him, tucking Sho's head under his chin as he allows Sho to catch his breath, all the time telling him how amazing he is. Satoshi, who somehow has left the bed and fetched a wet towel, wipes the tears and sweat off Sho's face and neck, and cleans the cum off Sho's torso. He is silent, but Jun knows his presence and the gentle movement of cleaning Sho up, helps to calm Sho down.

“Give me one minute,” Sho whispers. “A moment. Before – before -”

Jun squeezes his hand. “Take your time,” he says. He helps to stretch Sho's legs as well, which were kept pressed against his chest before, massaging gently to ensure the blood flow. Satoshi brings a glass of water to Sho, and orders, “Drink,” to which Sho complies, propping his body half against Jun's sturdy frame, sipping his water slowly.

As he watches Sho, Sho's tousled hair tickling his chin, he is suddenly overcome with a bout of insecurities. He worries – is he asking too much? Would Sho be okay if he continues according to plan? Would that big toy be too much? He knows both Satoshi and himself have tired Sho out this evening especially considering they can get very intense - does Sho wants to stop, but worry that he might disappoint them and decides to keep that to himself?

Jun wonders if a real dominant have this kind of doubt and worry.

“Tell me if you need to stop,” Jun blurts out, unable to contain himself. “No need to say your safeword. Tell me right now if you want to stop, and we will, no question asked. We can try to do it some other time.”

Sho tilts his head and looks at him, consideringly. His eyes are red and puffy and his lips swollen from bites and kisses, and he looks absolutely beautiful to Jun. He tugs at Jun's hair, and he said with a slight smile, “I thought you said you'd make sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow.”

Jun flusters at that. “Yes. Yes – but - “

“I want to do it,” Sho interjects. “I want to do it because I want to make you happy.” He stares at Jun imploringly. “Please let me do it.”

There is something in Jun's chest that feels like it's going to burst at any moment, so he ducks his head and kiss Sho, long and deep. “Okay,” he whispers between kisses, feeling the doubts starts to evaporate from his mind. “Okay.”

When they breaks out, Satoshi reaches out and cups Sho's face. “Thank you, Sho-chan, for always doing whatever we ask you to. Thank you for always making us happy.”

There is an intensity behind the softly spoken words. Jun sees blush blooms across Sho's cheeks and ears, and Sho reaches out to draw Satoshi in, kissing him, kissing him. They nuzzle each other for a few moments, Satoshi mouthing at Sho's jawline, Sho still tucked safely in Jun's arms, and Jun – Jun feels this warmth in his chest at the sight.

After a while, Sho says that he is ready, moving out from Jun's embrace. He winces as he moves, the soreness on his backside flaring courtesy on Jun's fingers and he shivers, thinking at how much more sore the toy would cause him. He slids down from the bed to the floor and Jun hands him the toy and lubricant.

Jun watches as Sho pours the lubricant on his hand and slather it on the toy. His fingers curl around the girth of the toy, moving along the length, almost like pleasuring it. Sho's eyes darkens again as he goes through the motion, watching how his hand cannot close around the toy, realizing again how _thick_ it is. Sho's lips part as he starts to pant softly and Jun, God, Jun want to do bad, bad things to those lips.

Eventually, Sho deems the preparation is enough, and he put the toy on the floor, facing upwards, the weighted base settled firmly on the floor. He moves to straddle the toy, head bowed, hand gripping the slippery surface of the toy.

“Head up,” Jun says gruffly from his place at the edge of the bed. “Eyes on me. I want to see your face when you take that toy in.”

Sho lifts his head, fixing his gaze on Jun, letting the other man know the intensity of his lust and passion. He bites his lip as he lowers himself slightly, the tip of the toy now resting on his entrance. He teases himself a bit, moving the toy back and forth across his opening, and he whimpers as he feel how big, how wide the toy feel, even against his already stretched hole.

“Jun,” he whimpers. “Satoshi - “

“Do it, Sho,” Satoshi growls hotly. “Take that thing inside you, now.”

Sho nods, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his neck, and he bears down. “ _Oh,_ ” he gasps as the toy finally breaching inside, stretching him even more than Jun's four fingers. He moves his hips minutely, and he found that he cannot move down the toy like usual, that he needs time to adjust to such stretch and invasion and he shudders, movement suspended. His thighs quivers, and he forces himself to take another fraction of the toy inside him, and another, and another. The toy is a quarter way into his body when he stops, body heaving and legs trembling, gasps and whimpers tumbling out of his mouth one after another and he needs a moment because he feels much too full already.

Jun, meanwhile, has slid down onto his knees on the floor, unconscious movement as he watches Sho taking the toy in in slow gradual progress and with every hitch of Sho's moans Jun is burning with the urge to be closer, closer to Sho. He watches, hungrily, the way Sho arches his body, the way Sho moans, the way Sho struggles to keep his eyes open and focus on Jun as ordered – the way Sho's lips part and that beautiful, beautiful clash of pain and pleasure and desire on his expression and all Jun can think about is how fucked he is.

Jun is thoroughly ruined for anyone else, men and women alike, because no one else, no one else but Sho will be able to evoke these kind of emotions in him. No one else will make him burn with the desire to possess, to take, to claim the way Sho does right now.

He forcefully keeps his hands fisted on his thigh as he watches Sho starts to pinch and pull at his nipples, trying to distract himself from the growing pain in his backside as he slid in another fraction of the toy. Sho's gnawing at his bottom lip which looks pretty raw by now and his unfocused eyes a stormy mixture of lust, passion and pain.

Sho's gaze moves and he let out a small exclamation. “Sa – Satoshi! What are you – ooohhh~”

Satoshi, Jun finds, has taken out his cellphone and proceeds to record Sho. “I'm recording the moment you will finally take this toy,” he explains as if it was the most natural thing to do. “Don't stop, Sho-chan. Keep going,” he orders, gentle but firm. He moves the camera, from an angle that will capture Sho's whole body, to close up shots of Sho's flushed face, to the hands that still play and pulls at his nipples, to his hard cock and finally to the rear end where the toy is disappearing into Sho's body.

Sho keeps moving, impaling himself further on the toy, but his eyes scrunched shut as he sobs, “stop. It's – it's embarassing --”

“But look at you, Sho-chan,” Satoshi states. “Look at you trying your best to fuck yourself on that toy. Letting that toy spears you open just because we tell you to. Besides, we have to share this moment with Kazu and Masaki as well. Imagine what they would do once they see this.”

Jun has half a mind to complain that Sho shouldn't think of Kazu and Masaki _now_ when Jun is here ready to do things to him, but then Sho lets out a high pitched whine, his body unconsciously move and slide further on to the toy and Jun suddenly realizes that he has passed halfway point of the toy.

Sho gasps loudly and as he opens his eyes Jun sees the tears starting to pool in his round eyes. Sho's hand reaches out to him and he says between his gasps, “Jun... Jun, kiss me, please?”

The plea snaps something within Jun and the next thing he knows he has Sho in his arms, one hand gripping Sho's hip and the other his jaw and in the back of his mind he wonders whether he hurts him, but he is too busy kissing him, mouth open and teeth bumping and tongue clashing, too busy listening to Sho's needy whimper.

Jun can feel that Satoshi is walking around them, carefully documenting this, and any other time Jun would feel rather self conscious about this, but not now. Not now as he trails wet kisses to Sho's jaw, his hands pressing Sho down, down. Not now when Sho is gasping that this is too much, this is too big, he cannot take it any further, but still he doesn't say his safeword.

Jun pushes him down, and Sho sobs and gasps, his hands clawing at Jun's robe and just _how does he still have his robe on_ and Jun tastes the saltiness of Sho's tears, basking in the sounds that Sho makes, his fingers squeezing hard on Sho's hip which will definitely bruise nicely tomorrow.

Not much of the toy left to go now, and suddenly there is Satoshi on Sho's back, pressing closer, his phone already thrown somewhere on to the bed. Sho gives out a startled cry which Satoshi quickly silence with a kiss as Jun moves to bite and suck at Sho's neck. He knows, he _knows_ that their rule is no mark in places that can be seen but Jun cannot care less now, for once wanting to be irresponsible and gives in to the urge to mark viciously in places where the whole world can see.

Sho is pinned between them now, unable to move without them giving way, and they press him down together, relentless and Sho, unable to do anything but follow, moans long and high. They attack his jaw and neck and shoulders with bites and kisses, moaning and groaning together with Sho's, lost in the moment.

It is another moment and then it is done. Sho's downwards movement stops as he comes to rest on his folded legs, the fake balls of the toy snug against the curve of his ass and Sho lets out a shaky exhale as they realises that the entire length of the toy is inside Sho now.

Satoshi detaches himself from Sho's back, taking a good look and says, gruffly, “it is all in, Sho-chan. You have taken it all in, fuck, look at you.” Jun's hand moves to Sho's hole, fingers tracing the stretched rim, and Sho whines, hands clutching onto Jun's arms, burying his face against the juncture where Jun's neck and shoulder meet.

'Move, Sho,” Jun says hotly against Sho's ear. “Fuck yourself on it, come on.”

Sho moans wetly against Jun's shoulder, but he starts to move his hips, first in little movement as if testing. He straightens up a little, his hands braced against Jun's shoulders, and starts to lift his hips up, just a little, before impaling himself down again. He moves in increment, he knows not to injure himself in hasty movement so it takes a while before he pushes himself high enough, and impale himself back in a long plunge.

But soon enough, Sho gets a rhythm going, and he moves smoothly on the toy. Jun can see Satoshi starts recording again and the only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing, the wet slapping sound of Sho fucking himself, and Sho's breathy “Ah, ah, ah” everytime the toy punches inside him. Jun watches Sho's face, mesmerized as Sho still tries to make eye contact, transfixed with how Sho looks right now. This is not the well groomed caster, this is not the charming, bright-eyed idol. Sho here is every single one of Jun's darkest desire coming true, a sinful vision that Jun cannot get enough of.

“How do you feel, Sho?” Satoshi asks from behind him, because apparently Jun has lost any function of speech in this moment.

“Feels so full, like – _oh_ – like I'd burst any moment,” Sho moans, stuttering as if there was not enough brain power for him to arrange full sentence at once. “But – uuhh – I will be so _loose_ like Jun wants when – _nnnN!_ \-- when he fucks me later --”

Jun burns with want for this man, feels something inside him _boils_ , and he needs to have Sho now, _now_ , he cannot bear to wait anymore. He grabs the lubricants and shoves it into Sho's hand, and he kisses him and against Sho's mouth, says, “put this on me and once you're done, move to the bed.”

There is no permission for him to stop fucking himself on the toy, so Sho tries to maintain his movement and he squeezes the gel onto his trembling hand, fisting his palm around Jun's cock. Jun's hips jerk at the sudden cold and the sudden pressure of Sho's hand around him, but he manages to restrain himself, watching as Sho slicks up his cock as best as he can.

“Enough,” Jun growls after a few moments, pulling Sho's hand off his cock. “On to the bed. I want you now.”

Sho nods frantically, and the toy slides out with a wet pop, his body shuddering at the empty sensation as the toy leaves his body. He shuffles and stumbles onto the bed, the pain on his backside flaring, and the next thing he knows, Jun manhandles him onto his back on the bed. Jun does not give him time to breath, gripping Sho's knees to spread his legs as he settles there, his cock bumping and sliding against Sho's, and Sho moans out his name. He tosses his robe away, put Sho's legs on his shoulders, and push to his knees, forcing Sho to fold nearly in half.

Jun grips his cock, resting it against Sho's hole for a moment before he pushes in in one go, and Sho's right, he is so loose, Jun barely feels any of the friction he usually feels when he pushes into Sho. There is no resistance at all, a smooth slide in, and the thought of how _used_ Sho's hole is makes something in Jun goes wild, and he snaps his hips flush against Sho's ass in succession. Sho screams out his name, trying to arch his body to relieve the maddening tension but Jun traps him there, and he is relentless. He looms over Sho, his hands holding Sho's wrists in brusing grip onto the bed and Sho's effectively a pinned butterfly, unable to do anything but take what Jun gives.

There is no finesse in their fucking, just raw lust and emotion driving Jun's movement as he slams his cock into Sho, almost animalistic in its frenzy. Sho is wailing under him, head trashing, but still he urges Jun on with a tilt of his hips. In the back of his mind, Jun remembers a snippet of conversation where Sho, blushing, said that pain turns him on, and it was then that they decided to use safeword and it is that memory that causes him to move one of his hand to Sho's hole. He hooks two fingers in, pushing in along with a particularly hard thrust of his cock and Sho's whole body convulses as he cums with a raw scream, his bent body causes the cum to splatter on his chest, neck and chin.

Jun doesn't let up of his relentless thrusting, watching Sho sobs as his body convulses and quakes with aftershock of orgasm, watching tears streaming down his cheeks as his brain tries to comprehend the various stimuli it receives – the pain and the pleasure – and Jun thinks just a little bit more, just a little bit more.

And when Sho looks at him with glassy eyes, feverish, crying for Jun to give it to him, to cum deep inside because he has been waiting for it all night – that's when the last thread snaps. He shoves in, as deep as he humanly can, hips undulating tightly against Sho's ass, and he cums and cums into the depth of Sho's body, his shout muffled as he bites, hard, on Sho's shoulders. Sho is shaking around him and he feels Sho's free hand grip at his hair, Sho mouthing against the side of Jun's, asking for a kiss. Jun indulges, lifting his head to kiss Sho, wet and filthy as he rides out his orgasm.

It is a few moments before he calms down enough, and he feels Satoshi near them, knows that Satoshi is waiting for his turn. Jun pulls out of Sho, disengaging gently now that the madness of arousal has subsided, his hand cradling Sho's jaw and wiping at his tears, before he pulls away, watching his cum trickle out of Sho's hole with something like satisfaction. He moves to lay next to Sho, watching as Satoshi shuffle closer.

Sho is still all loose limbs from his orgasm, pliant as Satoshi crawls on top of him and kisses him. Satoshi doesn't need to ask, they never have to, Sho is as accommodating and as eager to please as always. He lets Satoshi arranges him into position that he wants, on his knees, head and shoulders down on the bed and ass high. He sighs as Satoshi kneads at his ass, face turned towards Jun, and Jun can see every play of emotion flashing accross Sho's face as Satoshi hooks his thumbs into Sho's hole and pull, feeling the stretch.

Jun watches as Satoshi pushes his cock in, Sho sighing and moaning as Satoshi bottoms up, torso draping along Sho's back. Satoshi is not as tall as Sho – or any of them, really – but he has a presence about him when he is like this, when he is dominating, when he is taking control whether during sex or outside of sex, that makes him look bigger than he actually is. And as he starts to moves against Sho, trapping Sho under him, it is easy for Jun to see another proof of it.

Satoshi starts with long, slow strokes, but it doesn't take long before his thrust got shorter and sharper, punching the breath out of Sho everytime he shoves in. “Fuck, Sho-chan,” he moans against Sho's nape. “Fuck, you are so loose,” he breathes in a way that makes Sho go a little wild underneath him.

Satoshi, Jun knows, usually would drag this on, that he would fuck Sho for long period until Sho begs for mercy. He has the stamina and the patience for it, has enough of that sadistic streak in him to want to make Sho suffer. But as he watches them, Jun sees that it's not the case for now. It is halfway towards morning now, and all of them begins to tire, and he knows Satoshi will go for the quick and efficient route.

He is proven right as Satoshi straightens, hands gripping Sho's hips in such a way that Jun knows there will be overlapping hand prints there come morning, alternatingly smacking Sho's ass hard at random times that Sho won't be able to predict and anticipate. Satoshi looms over Sho like he was a God and Sho's his offering, like he has the right to do whatever he wants to Sho, and Jun has to admit it is such a turn on that he'd get hard again if he were not so spent already.

Sho starts to cry out Satoshi's name and Satoshi's thrusts getting shorter and faster, chasing after his orgasm. Sho is not even hard, like Jun already too spent, but his expression is like he is so close to orgasm again, mesmerizing in a way that Jun wishes he thought to record this.

“You know what to call me,” Satoshi growls as Sho again moans out his name. He is almost there, Jun can tell, after what they have been doing it really won't take much to get them to cum, but Satoshi is still looking for the final push that will finally get him tumbling over the edge. “Come on, Sho.”

“Oh - “ Sho, flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes, tries, gasping. “Oh - “

“ _Sho_.”

“ _Onii-san!_ ” Sho cries out. “Onii-san, _please--_ ”

At that, Satoshi falls against Sho's back, one arm wound tight around Sho's torso, shuddering as he comes deep inside with a groan. Sho moans, body going limp, and he would fall onto the bed if it is not for Satoshi's arm around him.

Jun watches them, their heaving bodies, to where they are still joined together, and he sees the trails of cum than roll down Sho's inner thighs. There will be more pouring out of Sho's hole once Satoshi pulls out, and the sight, the thought of their cum marking Sho's body always makes something primal burns within him.

When Satoshi finally pulls out, Sho falls to the bed onto his stomach. Sho's neck and shoulders look like they've been _mauled_ , with all the bruises and bite marks that litter them. Jun knows they will get shits from Sho's manager, if not from his and Satoshi's as well, once they find out (and they will, inevitably) but he will worry about that later.

He scoots closer and puts his arm around Sho, cuddling him close. They are both sweaty and they really should clean up but Jun really doesn't think he has the energy to shower right now. Next thing he knows, though, is a wet towel landing on his torso and Satoshi mentions to him to clean up.

They turn Sho over onto his back, cleaning him up with the wet towel as best as they can. Jun knows the cum inside Sho will continue to dribble out but they let it be, especially since they know it's a sensation that Sho likes, even if he will be sticky down there come morning. They clean up themselves as best as they can with another set of clean towels as well, wiping the sweat off their skin, and the put towels to cover the wet spot on the bed because they just don't have the energy to change the sheet anymore.

Finally, they settle back on the bed, Jun spooning Sho from behind while Satoshi curling close on Sho's other side, limbs tangling together. And in this moments, this moments after sex, Jun will get rather stupid, because he will feel too much, and he will feel something like _love_ squeezing at his heart which he doesn't know how to voice. He wants to say I love you but he isn't sure because what if by saying it he messes up the whole arrangement? He loves Sho, he feels pretty sure about that, but he enjoys the other three as well, so he decides that now is not the time.

Maybe later, once he sorts out this feeling and emotion better, once he understand better what he wants from this arrangement. For now, it is enough that they enjoy this together, that even if it's not love _love_ , there is strong affection and caring between them.

So instead, he says thank you, against Sho's hair, arm around Sho's torso, and leg tangling with Satoshi.

Sho hums, already halfway to unconsciousness, and he chuckles sleepily, saying he really won't be able to walk much tomorrow.

“You are such a perfect sub for us, Sho,” Jun says, and he freezes momentarily because while Sho takes the submissive role, they have not talk about him being a sub, _their_ sub, out loud and he worries he might have made the wrong move.

But Sho only moves his hand on top of Jun, squeezing gently as he moves to settle better against Jun's body, a warm presence that Jun will always crave. There will be another time, another occasion, for them to really talk about what they really mean to each other. For now, it's acceptance enough for Jun, and as Satoshi pull the comforter over their body, arm slung over to reach not only Sho but also Jun -

\- Jun finds it is the easiest thing, for him to slip into a warm, contented sleep.

*

_Two winks_

_Our foreheads link_

_I look to the left_

“ _Aren't you gonna kiss me?”_

_Shut out the light_

_A map to an uncharted land_

_The honey buried deep in the hive_

“ _Baby come”_

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> (Some of the feels just sneaked their way into this porn - I was powerless to stop them.) 
> 
> It is really fun to write this fivesome with sub!Sho. I am thinking to write him next with the other two.  
> Aaah, I hope there will be more sub!Sho/bottom!Sho fics popping up as well because I'd love to read it (surely I can't be the only thirsty girl out there xD).
> 
> I'd love to hear from you - your thoughts and comments are appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
